Gardien Angel
by Gojyosgirl214
Summary: Charlie gets a new Colleuge and Her name is Annabelle Shepard, but when she is suddenly attacked Charlie saves her, will he be able to protect her or himself from the other danger that threaten's her? Read and Find out.


The day is Friday and like every Friday it started out right for me. I got….Oh sorry I guess when I get to blabbing I can't stop. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Anna Marie Shepard I live at 1525 West Ave, Downtown Los Angeles I am a Drama teacher at CalSai.

I guess it was better for me to introduce myself and then continue to talk. I got up one Friday morning it was my first day at CalSai and I didn't want to be late. I got up and got dressed and walked out, I then turned and locked my door walked over to my car got in and drove off. I arrived at CalSai later in that evening because I live about 40 to 45 minutes away. I drove up got out and walked over to the building I walked and immediately started looking for my office. I walked around for about 10 minutes and then I walked over to an office that said 'Applied Math Department Office of Professor Charles Edward Eppes' I knocked on the door was fixen to leave when I heard a voice.

"Come in!" said the voice behind the door.

I opened the door and that is when I saw him, the great Professor Charles Eppes of the Math Department. I looked straight at him and then into his big beautiful brown eyes, his hair was curly and he was skinny, but a little muscular, he was the most handsome Professor I had ever seen in my life. I just stared at him, I was at loss for words I couldn't believe my eyes, he was so young and yet he had to be the youngest professor at this school. Charlie just looked at me confused.

"Yes! May I help you?" Charlie asked snapping me from my trance.

"I-I'm sorry I was looking for the…" I was cut off by another voice.

"Drama department" the other voice said I turned and saw an older man standing there.

"Yes! Do you know where it is?" I asked not taking my eyes off him.

"Why yes! Down the hall to your left" the man said smiling.

"Thank you!" I said as I started to leave I was stopped by the same man again.

"By the way my name is Larry Fleinhardt and you are?" Larry asked.

"Annabelle Shepard, but you can call me Anna" I said taking his hand.

"Ah yes you must be the new Drama Professor, it is a pleasure to meet you, this is Professor Charles Eppes" Larry said pointing to the young professor.

"Yes I know, I got that when I looked at the name! Nice to meet you and thanks again" I said then I turned and left.

Larry looked over at Charlie and smiled. Charlie just looked at him and smiled back shaking his head and begin to work there was silence among them. Then Larry was the first to break the Silence.

"You know Charles, I must say that woman was quite lovely and if I didn't know better I think she was making Google eyes at you! I think she likes you" Larry said laughing.

"Knock it off Larry! She doesn't like me, she's new and I must treat her with respect like I do the other new professors that come around" Charlie said smiling.

"un hun! Yeah ok, whatever,anywaysI must be going, I will talk to you later Charles" Larry said as he walked out of the room.

It had been a rough day for me I walked out of the room and walked down the hall, got out side, by this time it was dark and I couldn't see a damn thing one thing I didn't realize is that the young professor was still working. I walked over to get to my car when I felt a hand cover my mouth that kept me from screaming, the hands then turned me over and for the first time I looked into the eyes of my attacker. I was scared out of my mind and I couldn't move. I thought I was going to die he began to rip my shirt off I struggled against him, but he had a knife to my throat so I just stayed still and allowed him to do what he had to. He didn't get very far when I felt his body weight being lifted off I opened my eyes and found the man making a run for it, i dont know what happened or why he was running, but all i know is some one saved me from being raped. I looked up and found myself looking into the yes of my savior it was Professor Charles Eppes. Charlie saved me and I was grateful for it. I got up and I started to thank him when I heard a car pull up so I just turned and got into my car I decided that I would try and come by his house and thank him personally. I drove off and as soon as I got home I quickly picked up the phone and dialed the operator.

"This is the operator, my name is Susie how may I help you?" Susie asked.

"Um…yes I would like the address to a one Professor Charles Edward Eppes please" I said.

"Ok one moment please…..ok here it is, it is 1325 North Ave, Downtown LA" Susie said.

"Thank you very much" I said and I hung up the phone.

I got dressed and walked out of my apartment, As soon as i had gotten outside i walked over to my car and got in. I drove around for a while until i had reached my destination i parked my car on the side, turned the ingen off and just sat there. I was nervis i had not done this before, i mean going to someone's house I just bearly met is obserdI should have my head examined, butI was tetermined to thank him for saving my life. I sat there for at least 5 to 10 minutes tops and had no idea whenI was going to walk up to the door. I finally got out, took a deep breath, walked up to the door and knocked. Moments later the door opened and there stood a tall man he was about Charlie's hight, but a little older he just looked at me.

"Yes mayI help you?" The man asked.

"Yes,I am looking for Charles Eppes!" I answered him.

"Oh! well come in, Hey Charlie someones here to see you" the man asked.

"Oh great who is it?" Charlie said happly.

"A woman!" The man said.

The man led me around to the table whereI saw charlie playing chess with an older man. Charlie looked up and when he saw me he smiled.

"Oh hi! Um professer..." Charlie was trying to say it, butI said it for him.

"Anna Shepard"I said.

"Oh right Ms. Shepard,I would like you to meet my Father Alan and my brother Don" Charlie said first pointing to The older man saitting down then to the one standing up.

"Dad! Don!I would like you to meet a colleuge of mine at the university, this is Annabelle Shepard" Charlie said introducing me to them.

I just knodded. I didn't know what to say, but thank you andI couldn't even seem to get that out. I just looked down, tears formed in my eyes I fought them back as much asI could, but all my efforts failed I really didn't want Charlie to see me this weak soI kept my face hidden asI cryed silently. I felt an index finger lift my chin andI found myself looking into the eyes of Charles Eppes.

"Hey what's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"I...I" was allI could get out beforeI turned my head in shame.

"Hey hey hey, look at me" Charlie pulled my head towards him.

"I...Can't" I said my voice shaky.

"And why can't you?" Charlie asked.

"I am too ashamed" I answered back.

"Ashamed? what for?" Charlie asked.

"Because of what happened earlier" I said turning away.

"Earlier?...oh yeah duh! hey listen to me it's not your fault, it's the perp's fault he was the one who assulted you andI was the one who caught it and stopped it" Charlie said making me turn and face him.

"Whoa hold on here! Charlie you saved this young woman?" Alan asked surprisingly.

"Um...Yeah!" Charlie answered.

"Charlie what happened?" Don asked.

"Well, you see..." Charlie stopped and looked at me "You wannt me to tell him? he is an FBI agent" Charlie said. I knodded and he turned to Don and continued.

"It was around 8:00, 9:00 earlier,I was getting ready to leave. I had just gotten outside whenI saw something out in the distance, I got there and saw Ms. Shepard beeing attackeda perp, he looked like he was going to rape her soI took a wooden board and knocked him one then he took off running, then you showed up" Charlie said finishing.

"Well don't that just beet all, My son a hero" Alan said slapping Charlie on the back.

"Thats great and all Charlie, but the question is why and how did she know where we lived?" Don asked then turning to me.

"Oh sorry about that! I got your address on 411 and thought I'd come by and thank him persionly" I answered him. "was it inconvenient?"I asked.

"Oh no no no! not at allI just didn't know that's all" Don asked.

"Well then, Thank you Charlie and knowI must be going!"I said getting up.

I turned and walked towards the door and as soon asI reached it charlie opened it for me. I turned and looked into his eyes again, then I gave him a kiss on the cheek said thank you one more and left, forI had no idea that was going to be the last timeI saw him again...well at least for a while, but one thing is for sure I was falling in love with Charlie, but I was not about to tell him that just yet.

tbc...


End file.
